Mine
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —Ketika darahmu mengalir didalam tubuhku. Itu menandakan kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku./"A-apa yang k-kau lakuka—aakh?" ./ "Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak bohong, bawel," ./ a Vampire Fict./ Mind to RnR. Not for under 17 years old.


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mine © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**-Specially for Clarione Smith-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rivaille [Levi] & Petra Ral**_

_**-A Vampire Fict-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika darahmu mengalir didalam tubuhku_

_Itu menandakan kau adalah milikku_

_Hanya milikku_

_._

_._

_-0-_

Seseorang yang memiliki kekuasaan yang penuh—dapat menginginkan sesuatu tanpa harus bersusah payah. Dengan sekali jentikan, dia mendapatkan semuanya. Kehidupannya yang terlampau sangat mewah apalagi berkat gelar yang disandangnya, orang-orang takut akan dirinya. Di dunia-nya, ia di kenal sebagai penguasa yang sangat dingin dan tanpa belas kasihan akan membunuh bila ada yang membantah perintahnya. Dengan pedangnya, ia bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang lalu mengambil darah untuk ia konsumsi.

Tidak ada yang tahu bila penguasa mereka membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu berada disampingnya. Bahkan penduduk tahu kalau pemimpin mereka tengah gencar mencari seseorang itu, namun apa daya bila—lelaki itu tidak bisa menemukannya. Maka dari itu, dia selalu membunuh dan meminum darah korbannya. Dia tidak ingin mulutnya langsung menggigit korbannya, dirinya hanya menginginkan seseorang saja. Tanpa perlu mencari korban-korban lagi.

Sudah ratusan korban ia hilangkan nyawa, dirinya memang mengincar di dunia manusia—tempat seseorang itu tinggal. Namun, apa daya dia sudah mengelilinginya—nihil tidak ia temukan orang itu. Padahal dia sudah berjanji padanya akan hidup bersama selamanya. Tapi kenapa seseorang itu ia tidak temukan. Dirinya telah menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menemukan orang itu.

Benda yang menggitari di lehernya—yang ia sembunyikan, dia tampakkan di depan iris matanya. Dirinya mengumpat dalam hati seraya mengenggam bandul yang berbentuk sayap warna hitam, lalu ia bergumam dengan merutuki segala apa yang telah terjadi.

"_Where are you ?"_

Dirinya kemudian menjelma menjadi kekelawar dan mengelilingi perumahan. Memang ia sengaja menyembunyikan wujudnya agar tidak dicurigai oleh orang sekitar. Walau di dunianya ia dikenal sebagai seorang penguasa, berbeda dengan dunia manusia—melainkan sebagai ancaman dan mungkin ia terbunuh begitu saja.

Penguasa Kerajaan Vampir bagian Utara itu menggitari setiap rumah lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang mengunci pergerakannya. Sosok itu persis apa yang ada di ingatannya, warna rambutnya—matanya dan—ah semuanya. Dia menyeringai tipis karena jendela kamar orang yang ia cari terbuka dan seketika dia masuk—lalu mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia.

Bersamaan itupula, sosok itu kembali ke kamar dan terkejut melihat orang asing masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengambil sesuatu untuk memukul orang asing itu. Dia berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya tidak takut akan makhluk yang ada di depannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Penguasa Kerajaan Vampir bagian Utara itu menyadari pergerakan gadis yang ada di belakangnya, hanya saja ia tidak terburu-buru untuk menahan tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan waktu yang sama—gadis itu melayangkan stik pemukul, namun segera lelaki itu menahan tangan sang gadis lalu melempar benda itu ke lantai.

_Akh…_

"—kau lupa denganku?" tanya lelaki itu.

Mata mereka bertemu dan menyiratkan satu rasa tak terdefinisi, dengan mulut masih gemetar—gadis itu mengulang perkataannya. "Si-siapa kau? Ak-aku tidak mengenalmu?"

Pedih, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rivaille—sang penguasa Kerajaan Vampir bagian Utara. Gadis yang telah menguasai pikirannya tidak mengingatnya. Lalu mata lelaki itu melirik kalung yang dikenakan oleh gadis tersebut. Mau tak mau, Rivaille menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Ternyata kau masih mengenakan kalung ini, _dear_…" ucap Rivaille.

Gadis itu langsung menepis kasar tangan Rivaille dan memberikan tatapan tajam. "Kau pasti makhluk asing!" gertaknya tak gentar.

Pergerakan Rivaille sangat cepat hingga sekarang berada di belakang gadis itu. Lalu lelaki itu menarik tubuh perempuan hingga berada didalam kukungan tangannya. Gadis itu memberontak, tapi kepala penguasa itu mengendus lehernya sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. Rivaille menikmati aroma darah yang menguar di indera penciumannya, sesekali ia menjilat permukaan kulit sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau melupakanku…" Sejenak dia mencium leher sang gadis. "… Petra?" suara rendah dan berat ia keluarkan.

Petra—nama gadis itu mendesah pelan ketika Rivaille menyentuh permukaan kulitnya dengan lembut. Dia tidak tahu dengan lelaki ini bahkan namanya-pun lupa. Hanya dia tahu dengan kalung yang ia kenakan sekarang, didalam mimpinya—ia memimpikan seseorang namun wajahnya tak tampak. Entah karena apa, mereka terpisah sangat jauh dan hanya yang mengikatkan mereka hanyalah kalung. Akan tetapi, siapa gerangan yang telah seenaknya masuk—kemudian berani menyentuhnya dan—kenapa rasanya sangat familiar dengan sentuhan dan suaranya.

"Sshh… aku tidak ta—akkh—" Petra memekik pelan karena taring Rivaille menancap di permukaan lehernya. "A-apa yang k-kau lakuka—aakh?" perih itu yang dirasakan Petra mendapati benda asing masuk ke dalam tubuhnya—seakan sengatan listrik yang melumpuhkan tubuh. Dia berusaha untuk melepasnya namun badannya seakan lumpuh tak berdaya.

Berbeda dengan Rivaille, dia mencoba menghisap darah Petra dengan pelan. Rasa manis dan enak masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Levi. Dia meminum darah itu sedikit demi sedikit

_Sluurp…_

Badan Petra semakin lemas saja dan diketahui oleh Levi. Segera penguasa itu melepasnya dan menjilatnya untuk menutupi luka akibat gigitannya. Seketika Petra ambruk dan pingsan, untungnya—Rivaille langsung membalikkan tubuh Petra dan menggendong gadis_nya_ dengan _bridal style_. Dia menyeringai lagi karena sudah menemukan orang untuk dijadikan peimasurinya. Walau ia harus berkorban banyak darah demi kebutuhan hidupnya. Ia rela berkelana demi _dia_ dan akhirnya sekarang sudah ada didalam genggamannya.

Seraya mempererat gendongannya, dia berbisik ke telinga Petra. "_Well_, _I found you, Petra."_ Levi langsung pergi secepat kilat darisana dan tentunya menuju ke dunia-nya. Meninggalkan dunia manusia sebelum ada yang tahu keberadaannya

Perlahan ia sampai di portal—dimana batas dunia manusia dan dunia tempat ia tinggal. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia masuk ke dalam portal itu dan menghilangkan lubang agar—orang yang tidak melihatnya. Biarlah ini menjadi batas dan tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun, karena ia penguasanya. Jika ada yang memasukkinya, lihat saja dan mungkin menjadi santapan para penduduk di dunianya.

_Tuk_

Ia mengetuk tiga kali untuk memastikan portal itu benar-benar tertutup, Ketika yakin, ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju istananya. Sepanjang perjalanan, orang-orang menatapnya dengan lapar—tapi bukan dirinya, melainkan Petra yang ada di gendongannya. Wajar saja kalau bau darah yang keluar dari tubuh Petra sangat tajam dan mengundang banyak orang. Segera ia beri tatapan berbahaya kepada yang melihatnya sehingga mereka ciut berani menatap gadis_nya_. Namun masih ada yang berani dan berusaha mendekatinya, segera pedang ia keluarkan dan menebas orang itu tanpa ampun. Dirinya berdecih pelan, karena noda berhasil melekat di pakaiannya.

Tepat di depan pintu istana, ia disambut oleh pelayan dan pengikut yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya membawa perempuan_nya_.

"Segera siapkan pakaian untuk gadisku, aku tunggu." Secepat kilat ia menghilang—menuju kamar pribadinya.

Sesampainya ia ada di kamarnya. Dirinya merebahkan tubuh Petra ke kasur dengan pelan lalu menyelimutinya dengan hangat. Ia tahu ini tidak bisa diterima oleh gadis_nya_—karena begitu mendadak, tapi dia sudah sangat lama menantikan kehadiran yang baru ia temukan malam ini. Rivaille mengusap wajah Petra dengan lembut dan mengecup pelan dahinya.

Tangan Levi bergerak pada kalung yang dikenakan pada Petra lalu ia sambungkan bandulnya dengan—kalungnya. Hasilnya cocok—sayap berwarna putih dan hitam menyatu. Ia pun segera meninggalkan Petra menuju ke ruang dimana petinggi kerajaan sudah menunggu kehadirannya—sangat lama.

Tanpa ia menyadari, Petra menangis dalam tidurnya seraya bergumam. "Levi…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dimana dia? Atau dia masih mencari keberadaan perempuan itu?" tanya seseorang yang telah bosan—sampai darah yang berada di gelasnya tandas tak bersisa.

"Kita sudah tahu kalau penguasa sekarang keras kepala bahkan jika tidak menuruti perintahnya—pasti akan menjadi korban dari pedangnya," tukas perempuan dengan nada datar dan sesekali melirik jendela.

Hembusan kasar dikeluarkan oleh Erd—dan dia langsung beranjak darisana, namun sebelum langkahnya mencapai dua langkah. Aura penguasa itu tercium sangat jelas mendekati ke ruangan, tanpa sedetik ia langsung kembali duduk dan mengundang banyak pertanyaan di depan Mikasa dan Gunter.

"Kau tidak jadi heh?" desis Mikasa.

Mata Erd menyipit pada perempuan dingin itu dan melayangkan tatapan sengit. "—Penguasa sebentar kemari. Apa kalian berdua tidak merasakan keberadaannya?"

"Kalau kami tidak beranjak berarti kami menyadarinya," tukas Gunter.

"_Che_, awas kalian ber—"

Kuku Erd memanjang dan siap menyerang Mikasa yang sangat tenang dengan menyeruput minuman—tanpa sedikitpun takut akan serangannya. Seringai tipis Mikasa dan matanya mengarah ke belakang.

"Hei, hentikan serangan konyolmu itu, Erd."

"Kau takut heh, Mika—"

"Hentikan itu Erd." Suara berat dan dengan nada dingin menusuk membuat Erd menoleh belakang, sesaat dia bungkam melihat Rivaille—penguasa bertubuh pendek Kerajaan Vampir berada tepat di belakangnya. Erd langsung mengembalikan kukunya seperti normal dan duduk di kursinya.

Sempat keheningan muncul diantara mereka berempat sampai suara Gunter memecahkan kesunyian itu. "Anda lama sekali, tuan Rivaille. Apa yang membuatmu membuat kami menghabiskan waktu disini?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gunter."

"—Anda sudah menemukan perempuan itu, benarkah?" tanya Mikasa.

Rivaille memuji kemampuan Mikasa yang pandai membaca pikiran bahkan untuk rajanya sekalipun. Maka dari itu, dia menunjuk kekasih dari Eren Jaeger itu menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaannya.

Dengan menyeringai lebar, Rivaille menanggapi pertanyaan dari Mikasa. "Tidak perlu ku jawab, kau sudah tahu, Mikasa," tukasnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perempuan itu. Bukankah dia manusia, aroma darahnya tercium sangat tajam—bahkan kami bisa saja memangsanya begitu saja, tuan," seru datar Erd.

"Kalian betul-betul bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya menjadi santapan—dan berhak yang meminum darahnya hanya aku."

Gunter bangkit lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi penguasa itu dengan berani. "—Kau berniat mengubahnya menjadi vampir seperti kita? Egois sekali, dia tidak tahu apa-apa," geramnya.

_Kraak_

Levi mematahkan tangan Gunter tanpa ampun, lalu menendangnya terpental ke dinding. Beruntung Gunter tidak lecet sedikitpun karena kemampuan pemulihan sangat cepat, jadi mau beratus sekali Penguasanya menghajarnya—tidak akan mempan.

"Berani dengan penguasamu, Gunter. Ku harapkan kau mati kalau ini terjadi lagi—dan untuk kalian berdua." Mata Rivaille mengarah pada Mikasa dan Erd. "—segera siapkan upacaranya dan sedikit kalian lambat. Pedangku ini—" Levi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menunjukkan pada ketiga orang itu lalu—

_Sraak_… _kraas…_

Orang yang tidak berdosa kebetulan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tertebas dengan kepala terpental di dinding—dan hancur tak bersisa. Bahkan cipratan likuid merah membasahi wajah mereka berempat. "—akan menghancurkan kalian. Paham!" ia pun meletakkan pedangnya ke sarung yang terletak di samping tubuhnya.

Erd dan Gunter memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dan mereka berdua mengusap wajahnya yang terciprat darah lalu menjilatnya. "Kami paham, tuan." Seru mereka menyeringai tipis. Berbeda dengan Mikasa yang membersihkan darah yang melekat di wajahnya dengan syal pemberian Eren. Cih, dia harus mencucinya lagi, dasar Rivaille. Umpat Mikasa dalam hati.

Rivaille segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruangan tersebut menuju kamarnya kembali. Tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, mereka bertiga memutar bola matanya bosan seolah perintah dari penguasa itu tidak ada artinya.

"Dasar bocah labil, pasti dia tidak berani membunuh kita apalagi kita—utusan dari Irvin Smith. Walau kedudukan setara, tuan kita tidak akan benar-benar menghabisi kita.," seru Erd.

"Sekarang kita berada didalam kekuasaannya, Erd. Jadi jangan harap nyawa kalian berdua tidak akan melayang," ucap Mikasa.

Gunter menyeringai lagi, "Oh begitu. Ku tahu kau orang khusus yang dipilih oleh tuan Rivaille, heh? Apa kalian mempunyai hubungan—" pancingnya.

Mikasa langsung mencengkram kerah baju Gunter dan dia mendorong ke belakang. "—hentikan mulutmu itu, Gunter." Matanya menyalang marah pada Gunter.

"Baik… baik, nona," ucap Gunter.

"Cih!" umpat Mikasa.

Erd bertepuk tangan. "Sebelum pedang tuan kita menebas kita, segera persiapkan upacaranya," timpalnya.

Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera melaksanakan penguasa berhati dingin itu dengan cepat,

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Badan Petra gemetaran ketika sebuah gaun melekat manis di tubuhnya, wajahnya pun terpoles dengan cantiknya oleh pesuruh—entah siapa yang langsung masuk ke dalam kamar ini—saat dia bangun. Dia masih dalam proses penerimaan tiba-tiba disuruh memakai ini dan itu, dan sempat ia tidak mengerti kalau hari ini upacara. _WTH?_ Dia tidak tahu kalau ada upacara dan apa itu namanya. Dia harus kabur darisini, suasananya suram dan dia tidak suka ini.

"Kau mau kabur kemana, Petra?"

Suara ini, mata cokelat madu milik Petra menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Rivaille tepat di kasur—dan duduk dengan tenang sambil menatapnya tak terdefinisi. Kenapa dia tahu kalau dirinya mau kabur, bahkan dia tidak mengucapkan satu butir kata apapun dari mulutnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Petra.

Secepat kilat Rivaille berada di belakang Petra. "Kemampuanku bisa membaca pikiran orang, Petra," tangan bersuhu dingin menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga menghadap di depannya. Mata tak gentar dan tidak takut—hal yang disukai Levi pada Petra. Semuanya masih sama bahkan ekpresinya pun tidak berubah ketika bertemu pada orang asing.

"Kenapa aku berada disini?"

"Kau melupakanku Petra…"lirih Levi memegang dagu Petra hingga mata keduanya saling bertemu.

"A-apa?" Petra menepis tangan Rivaille dari dagunya, namun lelaki itu kembali memegang dagu Petra lalu menekan sisi belakang kepala Petra dengan tangan kanannya. Tanpa menunggu izin dari sang gadis, Rivaille mengecup bibir Petra dengan lembut. Otomatis Petra berontak akibat kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman lembut menuntut. Lalu secepat kilat Rivaille melepas kecupan dan berbisik dengan suara pelan mengalun di telinga Petra.

"Namaku Levi, lebih tepatnya Rivaille."

Petra pun membeku mendengar ucapan dari lelaki yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya. "Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong—"

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tidak bohong, bawel," seru Levi.

Gadis berambut pirang itu yakin—hanya orang satu yang berani mengucapkan kata bawel padanya dan dia adalah orang yang ia temui beberapa tahun yang lalu—dan memberinya kalung. Dia pun mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul sayap warna putih, Levi juga menunjukkan kalung yang sama—berbandul sayap warna hitam.

"Kenapa kau memilikinya?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku yang memberikan kalung ini—" bandul milik Petra sengaja ia tempelkan pada bandul miliknya dan seketika menyatu. "—apa kau masih belum percaya?"

"Bagaimana bisa—"

"Ceritanya panjang, Petra. Akan ku ceritakan setelah upacara ini selesai," seru Rivaille menarik tangan Petra sambil mengenggamnya erat.

Di dalam hati Petra merasakan perasaan hangat dibalik tangan dingin Rivaille. Entahlah ia tidak mengerti dengan fakta-fakta yang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Hanya saja kenapa orang yang ia kenal dulu—berubah menjadi seorang penghisap darah. Dia harus tahu itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Semua para tamu sengaja mendapat undangan kilat dari Mikasa, Erd dan Gunter datang dengan cepat. Mereka tidak habis pikir sikap penguasa Kerajaan Vampir bagian Utara ini terlalu tergesa-gesa, apalagi ini upacara dimana seluruhnya harus dipersiapkan minimal dua hari. Namun, berbeda yang ada disini hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam—semuanya dipersiapkan sempurna. Berkat penjelasan dari Mikasa, kalau penguasa kerajaan ini memang sudah menyiapkan sebelum hari ini—maka disaat calon _nya_ tiba—upacara itu dimulai. Betapa tersusunnya acara yang memiliki resiko cukup besar ini.

Terlihat Irvin Smith, Mike, dan Hanji Zoe hadir di upacara sakral dimana seorang perempuan harus rela hidup bersama lelaki yang akan mendampinginya. Tradisinya adalah saling meminum darah diantara kedua pasangan tersebut karena membuktikan mereka berdua sudah terikat—dalam takdir. Namun mereka tidak tahu kalau pasangan dari Rivaille masih seorang manusia. Secara pastinya akan aroma darahnya tercium sangat kuat dan memungkinkan ada yang mengincarnya.

Suara musik mengalun menandakan pasangan itu telah datang tepat di ruangannya. Tatapan menajam ketika perempuan yang dibawa Rivaille memiliki aroma darah yang istimewa dan itu—membuat Petra gemetaran dengan tatapan intimidasi dari mereka semua. Beruntung, Rivaille segera mengantisipasinya dengan mengenggam tangan erat Petra lalu mengirimkan tatapan berbahaya seakan mematikan bagi yang menatap mata Rivaille. Hanya Irvin, Hanji, Mikasa dan Erd yang bisa menahan rasa haus akan darah yang dimiliki oleh Petra. Karena mereka berbeda dari ras vampir lainnya.

Mereka pun telah sampai di depan pemimpin upacara lalu pria paruh baya itu memulai acaranya dengan menggerakan tangannya ke atas—dan mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang hanya dimengerti oleh vampir. Petra bingung dan seketika badannya menegang karena ucapan dari pemimpin itu seperti mengikat tubuhnya. Matanya pun melirik ke bawah—dan terkejut melihat simbol yang asing melingkupinya dan Rivaille.

"Baiklah para hadirin yang telah bersedia sebagai saksi dari peresmian dua insan ini bersatu, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua." Pria itu melirik pada penguasa Kerajaan Vampir bagian Utara itu dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Rivaille untuk—melanjutkannya.

Pria itu berdehem pelan seraya menatap kedua pasangan itu. "Kita mulai, dari Tuan Rivaille. Hm, apakah kau menerima perempuan di sebelahmu sebagai bagian takdirmu?" tanyanya.

Dengan menyeringai tipis, "Ya, aku menerimanya." Nada datar dan dingin, khas Rivaille.

Lalu sepasang mata merah mengarah pada Petra hingga membuat gadis itu ketakutan. Akan tetapi genggaman protektif Rivaille meleburkan rasa takut Petra entah kenapa. Kemudian pemimpin dari upacara itu mengulang perkataan yang sama pada Petra.

"Nona, apakah kau menerima lelaki yang ada di sebelahmu sebagai bagian takdirmu sehidup semati?"

Petra seakan bingung namun melihat tatapan Rivaille yang seolah membiusnya dia menjawab dengan cepat. "Y-ya, aku menerimanya."

Pemimpin upacara itu menghela napas lega. "Setelah kalian resmi menjadi satu ikatan maka—" mata merah milik pria itu melirik pada Tuannya. "—silahkan jadikan gadis manusiamu menjadi vampir, tuan."

Lalu pria itu mengucapkan kata-kata lagi, karena ini terkhusus bilamana ada seorang raja meminang manusia maka, dia harus mengubahnya menjadi vampir sepenuhnya. Dia sudah tahu kalau pasangan yang dibawa Rivaille adalah seorang manusia, oleh karena itu—dia membuat tameng khusus untuk menghindari para tamu menyerang perempuan milik tuannya.

Perlahan Rivaille mengucapkan beberapa kata lalu menarik tubuh Petra dan—memiringkan kepalanya menuju leher sang gadis. Petra kembali gemetaran ketika hembusan napas Rivaille mengalun di permukaan kulitnya. Dan membeku ketika benda telah menancap di lehernya—itu kembali membuat rasa perih di tubuh Petra. Namun berangsur, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi tidak terasa.

Rivaille mencoba memejam matanya dan menghisap darah istimewa milik Petra. Lagi rasa manis membuat penguasa ini meminum dan meneguk darah gadisnya. Kemudian dia melepasnya dan menjilatnya bagian yang tergigit itu. Tidak berlangsung lama, jeritan Petra menghentikan kesunyian upacara ini.

Gadis itu mencengkram tangan Rivaille dengan kuat dan memegang kepalanya. Seolah ada yang berubah dratis di dalam tubuhnya, dia merasakan darah mendidih bagaikan lelehan api gunung. Dia semakin mencengkram sampai Rivaille meringis pelan.

"Arghhhh… shhhh… Arghhh… p-panas—arghhhh…" desis Petra kembali merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak namun darahnya semakin panas didalam tubuhnya. "Shhh… aaakh… s-sakiit… ar—"

_Bruuk_

Petra pun tak sadarkan diri dan beruntung Rivaille menangkap tubuh gadisnya. Dia memegang tangan Petra lalu memeriksa urat nadinya—dan berhembus napas pelan. "Detaknya sudah berhenti, dia harus istirahat untuk beradaptasi dengan tubuhnya sekarang," ucap Rivaille.

"Reaksinya begitu cepat, Rivaille," desis pelan Irvin.

Rivaille menyeringai. "Dia istimewa kau tahu, Irvin."

Namun berbeda dengan Hanji, matanya melirik pada Petra dan melihat ada sedikit pergerakan. "Rivaille, sepertinya tubuh gadismu—"

"Dia perlu berada—akhh" Rivaille meringis ketika tangan Petra kembali mencengkramnya, dan membuat lelaki itu menatapnya. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika pandangan kosong Petra dan matanya berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Rivaille dapat melihat seringai tipis Petra dan dia merasakan gadisnya menarik lehernya lalu—menancapkan taring ke dalam permukaan kulit Rivaille.

Sontak para hadirin terkejut melihat pengantin perempuan Rivaille sudah menjadi vampir—padahal biasanya untuk proses perubahan membutuhkan satu hari. Tapi hanya seperkian menit, gadis itu berubah menjadi penghisap darah—seperti mereka. Semuanya panik menatap Rivaille meringis karena Petra menancapkan dengan keras. Rasa sakitpun tak terelakkan, ketika ada yang bergerak, Rivaille segera mengangkat tangannya itu tidak ikut campur.

Petra merasakan sensasi ketika dia mulai menghisap darah milik Rivaille. Dengan rakus dia meminumnya dan meneguk sekali tandas. Rivaille tahu kalau dibiarkan—dia akan mati. Maka, dia memukul tengkuk sang gadis hingga Petra pingsan, dirinya pun menggendong Petra dengan gaya _bridal style_. Sedikit mengusap bagian lehernya yang telah digigit oleh Petra dan perlahan rasa sakit berangsur hilang.

"Fiuuh, untungnya kau membuatnya pingsan. Ternyata dia agresif juga, hati-hati ya~" goda Hanji.

"Tidak perlu kau suruh, aku tahu," desis pelan Rivaille masih merasakan pusing karena nyaris darahnya habis diminum oleh Petra.

Irvin mendekati Rivaille lalu menepuk bahunya. "Dengar, dia baru beradaptasi menjadi vampir. Sebaiknya kau persiapkan beberapa liter darah di dalam kamarmu. Karena rasa hausnya meningkat, kau paham."

Rivaille memutar bola matanya. "Aku paham itu," serunya singkat.

Pemimpin upacara itu pun mengakhiri upacara dan perlahan para tamu meninggalkan mereka. Tak berlangsung lama, Rivaille dengan gerakan kilatnya menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia menyuruh pelayan untuk membawa beberapa liter darah ke kamarnya. Dia harus mengantisipasi bila Petra kehausan. Sedikit menyeringai tipis, Rivaille bergumam dalam hati.

"_Sekarang kau adalah milikku, Petra."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Nghh…"

Petra terbangun dari tidurnya, dirinya mengucek matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Dia menghela napasnya ketika dirinya berada di kamar Rivaille. Langsung ia bangkit dari tidur dan melirik seseorang yang berdiri menghadap jendela, karena pergerakan itu memancing seseorang itu menoleh ke belakang. Mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain hingga suara dingin dan datar khas Rivaille memecahkan keheningan.

"Ternyata reaksi begitu cepat, heh?"

Gadis itu menyipit tidak suka. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi vampir," sahut Rivaille.

Mata Petra mengerjapkan pertanda terkejut, dia memeriksa urat nadinya dan hasilnya tidak berdetak lalu tangannya memeriksa dada-nya—letak jantungnya. Namun hasilnya sama saja, semuanya mati dan seluruh badannya berubah menjadi pucat persis seperti Rivaille. Petra langsung beranjak dari kasur lalu mendekati lelaki dan—mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai oleh Rivaille. Dengan sekali dorongan kuat, Petra berhasil memojokkan Penguasa Kerajaan Vampir bagian Utara ke dinding.

Tatapan menusuk dikeluarkan oleh Petra, namun dibalas dengan seringai dari Rivaille mendapati gadisnya langsung menyerangnya tib-tiba. Tangan Rivaille bergerak untuk memaksa Petra melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemejanya—namun ketika berhasil dilepaskan. Petra mencengkram kerah kemeja itu—lagi dan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Berani-beraninya kau merubah kehidupanku!" desis Petra.

"Lalu ini sudah terjadi. Mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya balik Rivaille.

"Memangnya kau siapa, hah?!" cecar Petra.

Rivaille tidak tinggal diam, dirinya mendorong tubuh Petra hingga membentur lantai. Tenanga laki-laki sangat besar dibandingkan perempuan, cengkraman pun terlepas dan Rivaille yang mengambil alih. Petra sedikit meringis karena punggungnya terbentur lantai bersuhu dingin seperti suhu tubuhnya itu.

"Dengar Petra. Saat kau mengikuti upacara tadi, kau sudah menjadi—" Rivaille mendekatkan mulutnya di samping telinga Petra. "—milikku."

Petra mengertakkan giginya, dia membalikkan posisi menjadi dia yang berada diatas. "Kenapa kau merubahku, tuan?" geramnya.

"Darahmu telah mengalir didalam tubuhku. Otomatis kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, nona," seru Rivaille menyeringai tipis.

Tanpa basa-basi, Petra menancapkan taring ke leher Rivaille—karena rasa haus melanda di kerongkongan ketika baru bangun. Rivaille merasakan sensasi tidak terduga ketika peimasurinya mulai menghisap darahnya perlahan. Lelaki itu menyadari kalau dia belum meminum darah, kepalanya tambah pusing—dirinya menghentikan secara paksa Petra menghisap darahnya. Alhasil, Petra menggeram marah dan mencekik leher Rivaille.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, tuan…"

"Baik. Dan lepaskan tanganmu itu, Petra," pinta Rivaille. Dia tidak tahu kalau perempuan ini mempunyai tenaga seperti dirinya.

Darahpun menetes di lantai akibatnya, Rivaille memegang dagu Petra. "Sudah ku bilang kau harus—"

Bibir gadis itu terbungkam oleh bibir Rivaille, mereka saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mau kalah, bahkan Petra menekan kepala lelaki itu hingga nyaris Rivaille kehilangan oksigen. Saling membelit lidah hingga tetesan saliva mengalir di sudut bibir mereka. Perasaan mereka yang terbelenggu tercurahkan dalam ciuman penuh rasa nafsu yang membara, tidak tahu apakah dari pihak Petra ataupun Rivaille yang menginginkan lebih.

Kurang lebih lima menit, mereka melepas pagutan mereka. Napas mereka tersenggal-sengggl. Tanpa menunggu lama, Rivaille menggendong tubuh Petra dan merebahkannya kasur. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, sang gadis pun memegang sisi wajah Rivaille dengan kuku yang tajam dan menggores hingga darah keluar dari luka itu.

"Ceritakan padaku—kenapa kau menjadi seorang penghisap darah, Levi…" lirih Petra menyusuri wajah lelaki itu dengan lembut.

Rivaille terkejut karena Petra memanggil nama kecilnya. Semua orang tidak da yang berani memanggil nama kecil dan yang hanya boleh memanggilnya—adalah Petra itu sendiri. Rivaille tersenyum tipis—berbeda yang tadi dia terus menyeringai.

"Aku digigit oleh—" Rivaille menundukkan kepala dan mencium leher Petra, "—seorang vampir berdarah murni." Lelaki itu menjilat bahkan mengigit hingga bercak kemerahan tercetak di leher gadis itu. alhasil Petra mendesah pelan.

"Shh… bagaimana itu bisa te-terjadi?"

Rivaille memindahkan ciuman ke leher bagian kanan dan melakukan hal yang sama, "Kau ingat aku memberi kalung itu, disaat itupula aku digigit oleh penghisap darah." Lalu taring lelaki itu tertancap dan menghisap darah Petra sedikit.

"Akkkh—pantas saja kau menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali," ringis Petra.

Tangan Rivaille langsung dengan cepat merobek gaun yang dikenakan Petra dan memperlihatkan dada yang tertutupi oleh bra dan—bagian bawah terlapisi oleh kain tipis. Sontak Petra menggeram marah, "—beraninya kau !"

"Kau sudah menjadi istriku, Petra. Wajar saja—" Rivaille menggunakan kukunya untuk memutuskan tali bra itu lalu benda itu ia lempar ke lantai. "Aku menyentuhmu…"

"Memangnya ahh kita shh—sialan ka—shh" desah Petra ketika Rivaille memulai serangannya dengan menangkupkan wajahnya—ke dada Petra dan tangganya mulai meremas bagian kanan.

Petra tidak mempercayai orang yang ditunggunya selama ini menjadi seorang penghisap darah, bahkan sekarang Rivaille telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang vampir. Dan katanya mereka telah menjadi pasangan suami istri. Roda kehidupannya berputar 360 derajat, apakah dia harus menerimanya, akan tetapi darah Rivaille seolah menjadi candu baginya sekarang. Kalau tidak ada Rivaille, pasti dia tidak mati. Oh, sialnya, Rivaille telah mengikatnya.

Begitu juga dengan Rivaille, dia merasa darah yang dimiliki Petra—hanya untuknya dan tidak boleh seorangpun merasakan rasa yang terbilang istimewa dari sekian manusia. Bahkan tubuh Petra menjadikan ia terjerat akan apa yang dimiliki perempuannya. Dirinya mulai menyentuh dengan lembut bagian perut—sampai terhenti di kain tipis dan meyobeknya hingga tidak ada yang melindungi tubuh Petra.

Sentuhan pun dilancarkan oleh Rivaille hingga Petra mendesah akibat serangan tiga sekaligus dalam—tempo cepat, sampai dia menjerit ketika cairan orgasme mengalir keluar dan membasahi sprei kasur mereka. Petra tidak mau kalah, dia membalikkan tubuhnya—hingga dia berada diatas. Sama apa yang dilakukan Rivaille, Petra menyobek kemeja yang dikenakan Rivaille serta pelindung hingga tubuh lelaki itu polos—sama seperti dirinya.

Petra langsung menjilat sampai menggigit dengan keras di leher Rivaille, tak sampai itu saja. Semua bagian leher telah tertandai oleh Petra—sebagai aksi balas dendam. Tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, Petra mulai mengocok kejantanan milik Rivaille dengan tempo cepat—sampai lelaki itu mendesis pelan.

"_Shit_…akkh…"

Gadis itu menyeringai tipis, dia pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Namun,Rivaille tidak ingin dia orgasme lebih cepat. Dia pun kembali membalikkan posisi—lalu memosisikan kejantanannya di daerah kewanitaan milik Petra. Tanpa berbasa-basi, dia mulai memasukki sampai ringisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Petra.

"S-sakiit... _baka_."

"Tenanglah, bawel. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama." Rivaille menarik napas lalu menghentakkan sekali sampai jeritan kuat mengalun dan—terbungkam oleh bibir Rivaille. Lelaki itu tahu kalau melepas keperawanan seorang gadis itu sakit. Maka dari itu, dia tidak ingin mendengar pekikan kencang dari bibir ga—wanitanya.

Perlahan Petra beradaptasi sampai dia melenguh pelan, mendapati kondisi Petra sudah membaik. Dia memulai gerakan maju mundur sampai—Petra sendiri yang memintanya lebih.

"L-lebih c-cepaath… aarghh—sialan k-kenapa aaahh aku memintaahnya ahhh…"

Rivaille menyeringai tipis. "Akan ku kabulkan, nyonya."

Lalu gerakannya semakin cepat sampai ranjang yang mereka tempati berderik cukup kencang. Bahkan kaki ranjangnya nyaris patah, akibat perbuatan mereka berdua di ranjang. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau nafsu mengambil kendali dan mata keduanya berkabut. Sampai mereka berdua merasakan denyutan kareana alat intim mereka masing-masing ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"A-aku maau… ke-keluaarh sial…" desah Petra.

Bahkan Rivaille menggeram pelan ketiak kejantanannya ditekan oleh otot kewanitaan milik Petra. Dengan serempak, mereka mengeluarkan secara bersama-sama. sampai benih mengalir hangat di rahim Petra. Keduanya sama-sama ambruk begitu saja, Rivaille pun melepaskan kejantanannya darisana dan tertidur pulas. Begitu juga dengan Petra yang gemetaran menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka maing-masing.

Wanita itu mengusap pelan kening Rivaille dan bergumam pelan. "Kau tidak pernah berubah. Pemaksa dan egois. Khasmu…, Levi." dirinya pun tertidur juga mengikuti alam mimpi yang menyergapnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Hei, bagaimana kalau sudah besar nanti—kita menikah. Mau kan Petra?" ucap Rivaille kecil._

_Petra hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja, Levi. Kita tidak boleh berpisah…"_

_Levi—Rivaille kecil pun menyerahkan kalung pada gadis manis—Petra. Gadis itu kebingungan dan melihat bandul yang berbentuk sayap warna putih. "Tenang saja, aku juga punya." Levi pun menunjukkan kalung yang sama—akan tetapi bandulnya—sayap berwarna hitam._

"_Wah, indah sekali…" puji Petra._

"_Sini aku pasangkan," Levi mengambil kalung Petra dan memasangkannya di leher gadis itu, begitu juga dengan dirinya—yang memasangkan sendiri di lehernya._

_Mereka berdua tersenyum manis ketika kedua bandul itu direkatkan akan menyatu menjadi dua sayap yang berbeda warna. Keduanya saling mengikat satu janji dan melebihi apa yang dipikirkan oleh kedua anak kecil ini._

"_Aku milikmu, Petra."_

"_Hm, aku juga milikmu, Levi."_

_Dan mereka tidak tahu—kalau keesokan harinya berubah dan tak pernah bertemu lagi._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ikatan kita selalu abadi_

_Walau kita berbeda_

_Karena satu janji bagaikan darah_

_Karena sekarang darah kita telah menyatu_

_Kita tidak akan terpisahkan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*The End*_

_Y**********************Y_

* * *

_**Wulanz Aihara Uchiha Notes**_

_Yuuuun, ini hadiah yang ku janjikan itu, maaf kalau tidak mencapai 5k+. Tanganku sudah tak sanggup lagi daan—ini ku rasa fic terpanjang yang pernah aku buat. Maaf jikalau ada kekurangan sana sini, habis termasuk tantangan buatku. Lalu telat tiga hari, tidak apa-apa kan._

_Ini juga buat LeviPetra Shipper juga ya :3, maafkan lagi bila karakter mereka menjadi OOC atau kebalikan dari aslinya._

_Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca karyaku ini_

_Salam_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_Palembang, 05 Oktober 2013_


End file.
